role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Emperor Tazarus
Emperor Tazarus (皇帝タザロ Kōtei Tazaro) is the former leader of the Viledrodes and was conceptualized and is used by by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Emperor Tazarus is a arrogant, intelligent, manipulative, and cunning Viledrode warlord, as he likes to plan out his plans strategically and is obsessed with power and knowledge. He likes to brag about is victories and is implied to have a very, very dark sense of humor. Likes most Viledrodes, he also a large ego of himself and is very prideful. Prior to arriving on Earth, Emperor Tazarus was clam, suave and savvy, often coming up with various ways of attacking cities, deploying new monsters and giving them out assignments and making good deals with his few allies. After many failures and Grand King Ghidorah's death however, Emperor Tazurus had begun to lose his cool, his paitience and has now become more insane. Feeling that most of his allies have now abandoned him and tired of defeat, Emperor Tazarus will stop at nothing for his thirst for destruction. History Backstory Most of Emperor Tazarus's early history are unclear at the moment, however there are hints given to his past. Prior to becoming emperor, he used to serve as a high-ranking Viledrode general and attacked many alien planets. As a war general, Tazarus despised the then current leader of the Viledrodes known as Emperor Zapplin and planned to become the new Viledrode emperor as he believed he Zapplin was a weak leader. Eventually, the Viledrodes began to like Tazarus more than Zapplin, and soon Tazarus became the new emperor. At one point he was also allies with the Sunerians, but later ended up becoming sworn enemies. It is also known that he's had a history with the Sunerians, but absolutely refuses to talk about it. Early Appearances Emperor Tazarus first appeared onto Earth where he ordered an invasion on said planet. In his first initial appearances, he was mainly only seen hidden in the shadows, sitting on his throne, giving out orders. However after the successful attack on Honolulu, he became more active and notable. ''The Early Phases of the Invasion'' ''Making Alliances'' Knowing that Earth would be admittedly a very difficult task to assault, he decided to align with the Nexos, the Zunists, the Blisk/Power Suits, and Ogre Tribe Org seeing as they all shared similar goals. ''Oceania Invasion'' Emperor Tazarus later declared an attack on the American Samoa, where he sent in a large fleet and four of his monsters, Miba, Hangyolas, Gokidon and Gororin. He was then intercepted by Kunin and Gfantis, but he later grew to kaiju size himself and fought them off. The battle was a success, the Viledrodes being victorious. Emperor Tazarus then reverted back to his normal size and beamed himself and his four monsters back inside his ship. He left some of his Viledrode soldiers to start building a base there. Next, he organized an assault on New Zealand with some of the mechs he was given by the Knights of Zun. Though it didn't go as planned (most of the mechs ended up getting fried in the process), in the end he took over New Zealand for the Viledrodes. A new base was setup. ''Meeting Helicobacter- The Furon Scientist Emperor Tazarus had heard about Helicobacter and his work between the Blisk/Power Suits. He briefly met up with Helicobacter to see his progress and while he was not impressed with his idea of using rejuvenated dinosaurs, he nonetheless greenlit the idea and carried on. However, this was not to last. Soon Helicobacter failed his plan, to which Emperor Tazarus then rejected Helicobacter and kicked him out. Emperor Tazarus then resumed his plans. ''The Attack on Queensland Impressed with the newcomer kaiju Hetzer, Tazarus decided to make him a ranking officer of his to keep his troops in line. After some more success, Tazarus assigned Hetzer to invade the rest of Oceania by invading Queensland. After the mission's success, Emperor Tazarus congratulated Hetzer and said to him that he would be in his and the rest of the Viledrode's good graces. ''The Swarm Plan After the attack on Oceania, Emperor Tazaurs ordered Xendrax to release Cokra to swarm the land with cockroaches. This plan worked at first, but later backfired as Cokra went rouge. Emperor Tazarus did not become aware of her betrayal until he was informed by Xendrax and Camero that she had slain by Kamen Rider Wrath. Surprised, Emperor Tazarus learned that the "Earth Defenders" were not as weak as he thought. ''Releasing the Breach Kaiju Not a long while afterwards, he went to the coastline of China to release four kaiju from Breach. He succeeded in bringing the kaiju out, but was later chased out of the area by BirthGoji and IguanaGoji. ''The Tachyon Plot'' Emperor Tazarus played a minor but vital role in the Tachyon plot where he found out that they (the Tachyons) had stolen one of his monsters Cyber-Zilla and brought Hetzer and Garbage Monster along with him to go retrieve him. Afterwards, he went back to his own business. ''Meeting Inconnu'' Not long afterwards, as Emperor Tazarus and Garbage Monster were finished reminiscing their attack on the planet Mortellon from their old days; Emperor Tazarus and Garbage Monster soon found a new kaiju would help them: Inconnu. Tazarus was skeptical of Inconnu at first (and Garbage Monster thought Inconnu would be unnecessary) but Tazarus saw potential in him. Tazarus then hired Inconnu; and Inconnu promised that he would not disappoint. ''Raban vs. Mechanical Raban'' Emperor Tazarus got more suspicious of Raban and did not want him to get his way in any longer; so he assigned Cameron Winter to create a mechanical version of Raban to combat against him. After much progress, Mechanical Raban was then created and deployed to go combat against Raban himself. Emperor Tazarus got inside of Cameron Winter's helicopter along with Cameron Winter to view the battle. Emperor Tazarus watched it in silence, and was impressed with Mechanical Raban's abilities and skills. After the battle was over, Emperor Tazarus congratulated Cameron Winter for his work and Mechanical Raban for killing Raban. Emperor Tazarus and Cameron Winter then took off in their helicopter and Mechanical Raban then flew away. Little did they know though, Raban was not actually slain but hiding underwater. Raban was aware that he was being targeted by them though and swam away deep underwater. ''Call of the Ghidorah! Deal with Grand King Ghidorah'' Sometime after Inconnu's arrival, things would then change for the Viledrodes completely. A Ghidorah then flew at the Viledrode homeworld; one known as Grand King Ghidorah , a famous Ghidorah. Grand King Ghidorah wished to speak with Emperor Tazarus, as he had a deal to make. Emperor Tazarus then got to speak with Grand King Ghidorah. Grand King Ghidorah told him that he had heard of the Viledrodes and wished to join their kaiju army, as he wanted to gain revenge on IguanaGoji and to become stronger; but in order to do so, he needed upgades and the Viledrodes's technology fit the bill. Emperor Tazarus then accepted Grand King Ghidorah's offer; as he believed owning a Ghidorah would greatly improve their status. As Grand King Ghidorah went into the repair bay, he was then fixed up by some Medidrodes. Emperor Tazarus sat by and watched the operation go by; but then something else happened. A certain shadowblood then somehow infiltrated their bases and began shouting out obscene and offensive phrases, offending many Viledrodes and chasing SquidMask around. SquidMask then got inside of the Viledrodes main base, to which this got Emperor Tazarus's attention. Emperor Tazarus ordered Xendrax and Camero to go after SquidMask and hunt him down....but then SquidMask then hijacked one of their main ships and crashed it down to the ground. Infuriated, Emperor Tazarus and a few of his forces then fought off SquidMask while Camerro kept progress of Grand King Ghidorah's upgrades. Soon, SquidMask was then captured and put into a jail cell for the rest of the night (though he later escaped and was later revealed to be Nui Harime in disguise). After disposing of that interruption, Emperor Tazarus return to Grand King Ghidorah and saw that he was finally finished. With Grand King Ghidorah now stronger than before, Grand King Ghidorah then soared into space and then headed back to Earth, Emperor Tazarus was pleased. When word got out that "SquidMask" had escaped from their prison, Emperor Tazarus then ordered out a certain Viledrode officer/hitman to take care of him while they went their ways... However, a week later, Grand King Ghidorah was then ultimately defeated by the combined efforts of IguanaGoji, Gipsy Danger and Jay, but was then slain by his brother King Ghidorah. After hearing this, Emperor Tazarus then screamed in anger. It wouldn't get any better from then on.... ''Garbage Monster's Downfall'' Emperor Tazarus was approached by Garbage Monster and informed by Garbage Monster himself that his plan to takeover Malaysia was ready and that he would do better than last time. Emperor Tazarus heard about it and then gave his approval for Garbage Monster's plan, but Tazarus was very well aware of Garbage Monster's constant failures now and his failure to capture Indonesia and told him that he was on thin ice, so to speak. Regardless, Tazarus gave his support to Garbage Monster's plan. However and unfortunately, Garbage Monster failed to takeover Malaysia and got defeated by the STAPDA as well. Angered by this, Inconnu then came over to Emperor Tazarus and convinced him that Garbage Monster was just not worth keeping anymore. After hearing some more of Inconnu's words, Emperor Tazarus then decided to banish Garbage Monster from the Viledrodes due to his constant failures. Garbage Monster was then kicked out of the Viledrodes's ship and tossed into the sea. Emperor Tazarus felt sullen after committing this action, but Inconnu told him that what he did was right. ''Sending Out An Important Hit- Hiring Inspector Cypher'' After Grand King Ghidorah's death and Garbage Monster's banishment, Emperor Tazarus then contacted a intergalatic detective known as Inspector Cypher to take care of their intruder problem; SquidMask. Emperor Tazarus soon got to meet Inspector Cypher and the two chatted for a while. Afterwards, Emperor Tazarus gave Inspector Cypher an assignment to hunt down and arrest SquidMask, to which Cypher accepted. Cypher then left to do his mission. ''Encounter with the Pretenders'' Much later though, while Xendrax and Camero went aways for a while, Emperor Tazarus stayed behind in his ship, unaware that his two minions were away. However, something weird then happened. Emperor Tazarus got a message from someplace in the galaxy that certain other aliens had been terminated. Tazarus then encountered a Decepticon Pretender named Bomb-Burst who had also infiltrated his ship and killed several other Viledrodes. Emperor Tazarus fought him off with his sword and electrokinesis, but then Bomb-Burst disappeared. Several members of the Knights of Zun then came in and then scoured the entire ship for any other intruders. After this incident, Emperor Tazarus then managed to locate Xendrax and Camero stranded out in sea in their spaceship on Earth. Emperor Tazarus then shattered his way there and met up with them. Xendrax and Camero told them they had freed a demon monster known as Ominous and that they were trying to recruit him for their army of kaiju, but it backfired. Tazarus groaned, but otherwise didn't care so much as he least still had Xendrax and Camero. With that, Tazarus, Xendrax and Camero fled. ''Sealing the Deal'' Emperor Tazarus made a brief appearance in where he met with Inconnu on about their recent situation. When Inconnu brought up the fact that they had Manto to summon, Tazarus was a bit repulsed to here this decision, but Inconnu brought up that if they didn't, their faction would be doomed to fail. Tazarus then thought about it some more and then agreed to his plan, but gave him a time limit of a week. If Inconnu were unable to succeed in his plan, then he would be banished next. ''Wangmagwi Appears! While waiting for Inconnu; Emperor Tazarus was then approached by Xendrax and Camero who once again tried to recruit another monster for the Viledrodes known as Wangmagwi. This time, they suceeded in in bringing in him but also Pulgasari and Yongary as well. Pulgasari and Yongary were then accepted into with the Viledrode kaijus; but Tazarus was very skeptical on using Wangmagwi. Regardless, Tazarus then sent in Wangmagwi to attack TripGoji, Kunin and Rozan. After Wangmagwi failed his own mission; Emperor Tazarus then decided to kick Wangmagwi out due to the fact he didn't even lay a finger on the Godzillans and for the fact he was defeated in a very humiliating way. With that, Wangmagwi was then kicked out and shot back into space again. Emperor Tazarus did state though he had some pity on him. Tazarus then turned to Xendrax and Camero and shocked them as well for failing him also. After his brief fit of rage, Tazarus turned to his table stating what have come to and then left. ''Midnight Mayhem III ''The Summoning of Manto'' While the rest of the Viledrodes hid in safety aboard the Maelstrom, Emperor Tazarus decided to come down with the rest of his monsters to witness the summoning of the dreaded cloaked entity Manto. Emperor Tazarus had grown tired of waiting for Inconnu to unveil his plan already, as it had been a whole week and Manto had still not appeared. Inconnu assured him though that Manto would rise in a little while. As the final hour approached, Super Kunin came into the battlefield and had already defeated Hitodah. With 20 minutes left until the summoning, Emperor Tazarus then decided to buy some time and fought off Super Kunin along with one of his top monsters, Kongzilla. The duel was fierce, as Super Kunin was a very difficult opponent. The Viledrode monsters cheered on for Emperor Tazarus and Kongzilla as they fought. Super Kunin then got the other hand though and grabbed Kongzilla and used him as weapon against Emperor Tazarus, slamming him into Tazarus many times, defeating both of them. However, Inconnu then succeeded in summoning Manto by then, and Manto came and sent Super Kunin into another dimension known as "The Abyss". As the other Viledrode monsters panicked and fled at the sight of Manto; Tazarus got up and saw what Inconnu had done, and walked up to him. He said that he was unsure whether to congratulate him or strangle him for summoning Manto; but either way he knew had at least came his end of the deal. With that, Tazarus then shattered away. Insanity Incarnate Pt. 1: Journey's End As Inconnu discovered that Kunin and Rozan had returned and that Manto has been driven away at the time, Tazarus began to doubt Inconnu's plan and actions, believing that he was wrong about him. Inconnu assured him though that things were all going according to plan and that would Manto would return....fist just had to eliminate Kunin and Rozan. Tazarus went along with it, and then he, Inconnu and Mechanical Raban flew off and traveled to Kunin and Rozan's location so that they could fight them. As they arrived there, Tazarus fired a laser beam down at the five Godzillan's area, causing an explosion to occur. Mechanical Raban, Inconnu and Emperor Tazarus had arrived... Insanity Incarnate Pt. 2: The Big Showdown The battle then raged on, Rozan and Biker Jet Jaguar then both fought against Emperor Tazarus. Tazarus swung his sword back against Biker Jet Jaguar's sword, causing their swords to both clash. Rozan then swung her tail against Tazarus's back, striking him down temporarily. Rozan then blasted her atomic breath against Tazarus; Tazarus then retaliated by shooting lightning from both of his hands against Rozan and Biker Jet Jaguar. Rozan then ran up and kicked Tazarus in the chest, causing him to fall over. Rozan then slammed her tail against Tazarus over and over again. Tazarus then rolled out of the way and got back up; both Rozan and Tazarus both got into a brawl, punching and kicking against each other. Tazarus fired his eye beams against Rozan, causing Rozan to stagger back. Their fight came to a close however when the skies began to darken more and the Black Dogs returned, with more Black Dogs then the last army. Kunin, Rozan, Lushan and RabanGoji then all blasted their atomic beams around the swarm as much as they can, but to almost no avail. Lightning and thunder rolled in; Kunin and Rozan regrouped with each other, looking up in the sky. Manto had arrived... Manto then taunted and spoke to Rozan, Kunin and the Godzillan cousins some more, up until he then slashed the skies, creating a portal to his world. Rozan, Kunin, Lushan, RabanGoji and TripGoji (as well as Inconnu, Tazarus and the Black Dogs) were then all transported to the Manto Planet... Insanity Incarnate Pt. 3: The Fall of Manto As Rozan, Kunin, TripGoji, Lushan and RabanGoji landed on the Manto Planet, they got into battle position, ready to fight against Manto and his horde. As the five Godzillans were about to be overwhelemed however, they were then aided by Majin Tuol and the Godzillans to help them, Rozan included. Rozan and RabanGoji went up to fight Tazarus and both of them blasted their atomic beams against him, causing him to roll over. During the middle of the battle, Tazarus then got back up and started to fire a ton of fireballs from his sword against Rozan (along with TripGoji, RabanGoji and Lushan), causing them to run around for a bit, up until Kunin came to battle with Tazarus. Near the end of the battle, Majin Tuol, TK Majin Tuol and Sol then began to pummel Manto, to which Kunin, Rozan, RabanGoji, Lushan and TripGoji all watched as Majin Tuol and Sol fought Manto. At that moment however, Tazarus then got back up and shot lighting form his hands at the five Godzillans, shocking them all. Soon however, Kunin fought back and then blasted his atomic breath against the Viledrode Emperor, then soon joined by Rozan and the other three Godzillans. Altogether; their beams blasted Emperor Tazarus hard, not only creating a big explosion, but also burning off a majority of Tazarus's metal and cloak and then sending him flying faraways, defeating him. Later on, after the battle, Tazarus limped his way to meet up with Inconnu and his spaceship. Heavily damaged and smoking, Tazarus then ran towards Inconnu, as he had discovered that he had tried to kill and upsurp him. Inconnu and Tazarus then fought each other briefly, but Inconnu had the upper hand as he did not battle much and not damaged unlike Tazarus was. Inconnu then blasted his Death Force beam against Tazarus and told him that he was no longer of any use and that he was now in charge. Tazarus cursed Inconnu, to which Inconnu then kicked off Tazarus off off his spaceship, sending Tazarus hurdling through space as Inconnu got away in his spaceship. While Tazarus drifted aways in space, his eyes then glowed red, intent on getting back back at Inconnu soon... Abilities & Arsenal * Electrokinesis: Emperor Tazarus has power over electrical energy and can fire powerful streams of lightning from his hands. * Enhanced Strength: ''' Emperor Tazarus has enhanced strength, being able to handle off several kaiju on his own. * '''Enhanced Durability: Emperor Tazarus has enhanced durability. * Heat Eye Lasers: Emperor Tazarus can fire strong blasts of heat at his foes. * Monster Summon: Emperor Tazarus can summon one of his kaiju to assist or take part in his plans. * Size Change: Tazarus can grow to the size of a kaiju. * Enhanced Agility: Even as the size of a kaiju, Emperor Tazarus is very quick and agile. * Great Emperor Sword: Emperor Tazrusu's main weapon, it is a sword that can be used in combat and can deliver many powerful hits. It is also capable of: ** Energy Deflect:' Great Emperor Sword able to block enemy attacks such as beams ** Napalm Projectiles:' Great Emperor Sword can fire a bunch of napalm projectiles back at his opponents. It glows whenever it's about to fire said projectiles. ** Ground Explosion: Upon striking it down to the ground, the Great Emperor Sword can cause massive explosions across the ground. * Extraordinary Jumper: Emperor Tazarus can jump up to high heights. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Conquering other worlds * Destroying other worlds * Owning kaiju * Power * Victory * Having greater knowledge Dislikes * "Good" alien races * Failure, especially from his troops * Earth * Incompetence * Losing an argument * Those who challenge/question his authority * Being called "insane" * Betrayal Relationships Camero Camero is Emperor Tazarus's loyal robot drone servant and Camero is very fond of Tazarus, though it seems Tazarus is more annoyed of Camero's presence if anything. While he doesn't hate Camero, he can find him a little TOO much at times. Xendrax Xendrax is an old friend of Tazarus and his bodyguard/servant. He tolerates Xendrax more than Camero, though there are times where even Xendrax can annoy him as well. His kaiju Emperor Tazarus thought's on some of his kaiju are mixed. There are some he really likes (such as Kongzilla, Hitodah, Geboras or the Breach kaiju) and there are some he doesn't seem to care about to much. Overall, he does consider most of them useful and worthy to fight alongside the Viledrode Army. Gamoni Emperor Tazarus seems to harbor a deep hatred for Gamoni, refusing to even come in eye contact with her. It is said that she (Gamoni) used to work for him in the past, but she later left him and the Viledrodes. Quotes Trivia * Emperor Tazarus's full name is "Xerek Stygimoloch Tazarus". * Emperor Tazarus was first created back in 2009, along with the rest of his species. * Emperor Tazarus's original names we're "Zapplin", "Megawatts" and "Lightning Leader" (the latter being a placeholder name). His first name was also originally going to be Zero. * Emperor Tazarus's original design back then in 2009 was that instead of having five horns he had three (like the rest of his kind) and wore an eyepatch and gas-mask like object on his mouth area. * Prior to his first appearance on Earth, Emperor Tazarus actually despised Earth so much that he wanted nothing to do with it. He later changed his mind and decided to actually invade Earth though. * His unofficial main enemies are IguanaGoji and STADPA; as IguanaGoji has defeated the most of his kaiju and STADPA has liberated/freed some of the places he had taken over as well as defeat his forces. Probably his most dangerous enemy however was Inconnu, who he was not aware that he was planning to betray him until later on. * In his first attacks he usually just focused more on invasion forces and focused less on the monsters. Nowadays, the monsters are the bigger focus and Viledrodes tend to come in to assist the kaiju being sent as well as his generals playing a big role as well. Theme Category:Aliens Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Male Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Telekinetics Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Fanon Characters Category:Electrokinetics